


Lovely Escape

by EdwardSerif



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardSerif/pseuds/EdwardSerif
Summary: Underfell Sans works a shitty job. His brother is super hard on him and works in local law enforcement. It's been a year since the release on this shitty desert climate in the hottest place  that's not too welcoming to these monsters. They really have no where else to go but they are making do.Will he meet someone that may make him smile?





	1. Life fuckin Sucks

Red was walking home from some stupid thing that his brother made him go to. All he knew from the surface was, it was bright, there were too many people and they all called him the ugly fuck face who sweats too much. He was not a fan of any of the humans on the surface. He sighed as he was walking home to that lonely one bedroom apartment in the hottest fucking area that he'd ever been to.

 

His job was not that pleasant either. The only thing he could really do since the release of the monsters from that desert plateau opening was to work at a call center. For a moment he thought over his options. There were not many of them. Hardly any of these humans hired monsters. They had already been out of the underground for an entire year and this was his one chance to redeem himself. His brother let him rent a place all by himself and he wasn't gonna let his bro down. He tried his best to clean his apartment as best as he could. But he always seemed to make a mess of his room from the get go. Socks were strewn all over the floor and his tiny twin sized bed in the corner. His floor was brown and his walls were an eggshell white. He had some of those long vertical blinds that he constantly kept closed just in case some stupid human were to look into his room. He didn't want any nosy humans sniffin around his apartment.

 

His brother on the other hand worked as law enforcement in the nearest town from where he was at. Edge was very good at his job. And he kept reminding Red on a consistant basis about how superior in every way that he was. Red admired his brother, but felt the constant disappointment in himself. At his job he would constantly apologize to the customers and did the best he could to appease the angry customers. His managers knew that he was doing the best he could. There was this human lady who would always complain about his smell. He would tell the lady that he bathes regularly. But that would be a lie. He took a shower every other day sometimes when he was in a good mood. Red didn't have much to keep himself entertained. Even though there was an amazing amount of stores and human and monster shops near him, he couldnt help but not to visit any of them because he didnt know his way around. He would shortcut from home to Grillbys, only because that was the only place he knew that would welcome him with open arms without saying some negative thing about his apperance.

 

He, being a short stocky skeleton. He had a pudgy tummy for being a skeleton. He was a monster skeleton. Not a human skeleton. Red, admittedly has met some human skeleton. Their heads are far smaller than his own. He only knew of a couple of them, but they never really paid him any mind. He sat there, his feet dangling off of the red office chair at his job. He always had to use some kind of stairs that the manager lady gave him to get up on the computer. At least the people he sat near were nice to him. They were just as nerdy as him and were pretty neat human co workers. He could shoot the breeze with them, and he was actually pretty happy at his spot. It was just the women who would spray some nasty concoction in the air because of smells near them. He growled a bit staring at them. For some weird reason that amount of smell in the air itched his nose. He'd sneeze, apologize to the customer that he was on the phone with for sneezing. There would be times where the sneezing got up to 3 or 4 of them. For a skeleton monster who didn't need air to survive, he wondered what the hell they were spraying in the air that was causing him to sneeze.

 

It was getting close to time to go home. He got to his locker which was near the floor, thank goodness for him he was short enough to reach the locker he had anyways. He grabbed his phone, which was on airplane mode, and his backpack. He went outside near the area where everyone else was who smoked and lit a cigarette up as he was reading his phone after he turned airplane mode off. There was at least 10 messages from his brother. His brother was yelling at him, calling him trash, and other profanities because he was working. His co workers, the one he sat next to loved to listen to his brother yell. It was something they enjoyed listening to. He sped dialed his brother and you could hear “SANS. WHY THE HELL WERE YOU FUCKING NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WANTS TO FUCKING KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING THAT WAS SO FUCKING DIRE THAT YOU HAD TO IGNORE MY MELODIOUS VOICE?!” Red started up. “Boss....I was at work-” His brother interupted him, “I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE FUCKING DOING. DONT YOU KNOW SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH. I HATE THE WAY THEY MAKE YOU SMELL. YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING PEICE OF SHIT-” Red had enough. He hung up on his brother. “Im so tired of hearin him fuckin cursin me out.” Red said lazily. His coworkers nodded and sighed as well.

 

After a while, Red had said goodbye to his friends and walked to the side of the building where no one could see him, where there was a path in some bushes. There in the bushes he short-cutted to Grillbys. The purple flame elemental nodded and said “..........usual?” Red nodded and smiled as Grillby handed him his usual mustard container. He took the top off and drank it almost all the way down to the bottom. There was nothing like a good ol' mustard to keep his spirits up. He'd been saving up for a computer for about a couple months and he was getting excited about it. He told Grillby as much. Grillby wasn't much for conversation since they got on the surface. The pink bird that usually sits there was going on and on about how many numbers he got from some of these women. Red growled and noted that he never got any ladies numbers. Ladies weren't really what he was into. Human women were disgusting. They smelled funny, and they never really liked him. Sure he went on a couple dates since he'd been up to the surface. His brother with his stupid dating book made him dress up in this ridiculous 3 piece grey and red pinstripped suit. The tie made him feel like he was choking and when the dates his brother lined up for him was these women who were far too tall for his liking and always smelled of obnoxious perfume. They had way too thick of makeup and he couldn't stand the look of them. He didn't want to be a jerk though. He let them order whatever they wanted and sent them home on a taxi.

Grillby came out with Red's order. “.........Here you are Sans. Your Mustard soaked cheeseburger with Mustard soaked sea salted fries. Enjoy.” Red looked at the delicious meal before him and gave Grillby the money that he owed him for the meal and took his time eating it. He heard someone's voice behind him. It was a deep voice, much like his own. “Woow They have a grillbys here too?!” Something felt right about this strangers voice. It sounded a lot like his own. “I wonder. Do they serve Ketchup here? I'm starved.” Grillby noticed new customers and waited for them to sit. The one dressed in a blue jacket, much like Red's was a skeleton monster much like himself. “Heya!” He said lazily smiling to Red. “My name's Sans. But most people call me Classic. It's nice to meet you. What's your name buddy?” Red couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing a duplicate clone of himself. Kind of like one of those science fiction videos he watched the other day on his phone. “m'name's Red.” He smiled a sharp toothed smile at Classic. He wasn't used to seeing someone who looked so much like him. “Welp it's a pleasure meetin yeh Red! Put 'er here” Classic extended his hand to Red. Suddenly the air filled with a fart sound. Red laughed. “Woopie cusion in the hand trick. Always gets a laugh” They both said at the same time. They both looked at each other happily. Red knew he found a great friend that he could pun with. Little did he know that he'd be spending a lot of time with this fella.

 


	2. Monster In a box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is just so excited for his computer. It's going to be a great weekend! Suddenly he gets a suprise Visitor!

Chapter 2

Monster in a box

After that initial meeting with Classic, he felt rejuvinated and in a credible good mood. It was nearing the weekend. Today was Friday. Today was payday. The job he had gave out checks at the end of the bi weekly cycle because they could not afford to do direct deposit. Red was on the phone with another customer as his manager came around with the signing sheet for his check. He did his best signature and date on the sheet as his manager gave him his check. He noticed it was a bit higher than it usually was. Lucky for him this was just his phone/ Electricity / Cable Internet bill that he was paying with this one. He was very excited. Perhaps he could get that computer he had been saving up for this entire time. He short-cutted to the bank before it closed and got it deposited straight away into his bank account. He was so excited that the lady behind the counter at the bank swore that she saw stars in his eyes. “Whut lady? Im just excited. Psh” The lady gave him the receipt of his balance and said “I can tell. Have a wonderful day!”

He left the bank with a hop in his step and short-cutted his way to the place where he was going to get his computer. Lucky for him, they had one left. He bought his computer and some perferials. He walked a little bit down an alley and short-cutted home. He put the computer box next to his 34-inch Flat screen tv that he was watching tv on. He had purchased a cordless battery run mouse and a wireless keyboard with it. The computer was the top of the line laptop that he had his eye on for the longest time. He put the HDMI to the computer and started it up. As it started up he clapped his hands gleefully. Finally! He could get some writing done! He was typing away on his computer trying to update everything. Soon he had a freeware version of some office program that he had at work. It was better than buying a 200 to 300 dollar copy of some overpriced program that he could just get equally as much done on the free version. He was no dumb monster though. He would never pirate anything online.

As soon as he started to write, the hours seemed to speed by. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. “Fuckin humans. What do they fuckin want?” He muttered to himself. “YA BETTA NOT BE A JEHOVA'S WITNESS I SWEAR TO ASGORE!” He opened the door grumblin. But his friend was there with a bunch of Mustard's from Grillby's as well as something that smelled fantastic from Grillbys. “Classic? Yeh know where I live?!” He was shocked to see his friend he met yesterday with grillbys. In his other hand was a bag with his own food and a 6 pack of Ketchups from Grillbys. Red let him in. “Sorry bout this. I don't have much ta offer yeh. My house is a bit bare bones. Heh” He cleared some area from his couch he found in an alleyway once. It was clean-ish. His brother spent an entire evening cleaning every single spec. It was literally up to Edge's standards. “Wow Red, This couch is pretty dang clean. Not a spot on it.” Red held his arm laughing a bit. “Heh. My bro Edge.....Well He cleaned it. He's a bit of a clean freak. He had a skull and crossbones bandana the entire time he was cleaning it. He's the coolest.” Red got stars in eyes every time he thought about his brother. “He even dusted some Mettaton Brand glitter all over the top of it. Then he said THATS IT. IM GOIN HOME. DONT GET A SPEC ON IT. WE SHALL USE IT FOR OUR QUALITY FAMILY TIME and then left. Red sighed. “Maybe we shouldn't use the couch for this. Let's move to the other end of the house where I usually sleep I wouldn't want to upset my boss.”

Red picked up his bag of greasy mustard soaked food and put it on the floor where there already was a stain. Classic followed and they pulled up some floor. Classic smiled “Ah this is more like it. I eat like this at home too. My bro Papyrus hates it. But honestly I just cant help it. Oh! I forgot to mention. Grillby told me where you lived. I figured I'd suprise you.” Classic smiled his usual lazy smile. Red could swear there were ketchup stains on Classic's shirt. Not to mention ketchup bottles hidden in his jacket. “So What do yeh wanna do bud?” Classic looked at Red with a clueless look. “Honestly, not sure. It's a weekend evening. OOH YOU HAVE CABLE?! Lets watch the Discovery channel! I hear that world renowned scientist is going to talk about astronomy tonight! I've been waiting for this ALL WEEK!” Red could swear that he could see Classic's eyes light up when he talked about stars. Red gave Classic the remote and smiled. “All yers dude.”

Red watched the program, but at the same time was watching Classic's reaction to the names of galaxies and could swear he was so happy for watching something so benign as stars. “Yeh know I know a good spot to watch the stars. But its clear out where I came out the side of a plateu like mountain. Yeh seem so interested in them stars.”

Red found himself staring at Classic again as the comercials ebbed and the program came back on. There was something about this version of him that seemed so innocent. Just the look of wonder on Classic's face made a part of Red's soul feel for the first time in his life. Absentmindedly, Red stared at Classic. Maybe it was the amount of mustards he had drank that night, and the amount of excitement he had gone through. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He asked himself in his own mind. “Stars. Am I gay? I guess I am. Should I tell him? Maybe?” Classic was oblivious this entire time, the program went into another episode that Classic hadn't seen. He was sitting there with his legs crossed and he was on his last ketchup. Their food was both consumed, and Red nodded as Classic asked him questions about stars. Red nodded and smiled polietly to every question, giving absentminded answers like “Yeh” And “mmhmm” to him.

Red wasn't ready for any of the questions that Classic asked him. “Red...I've noticed you've been staring at me all night. I'm not oblivious to it. Are you okay dude?” Red sighed happily. “Yeh” He had the most goofiest smile on his face. Red thought to himself, “Stars he's so cute!” Classic knew what was going on. “Red...I know that look. Are you into me?” Red answered “Yeh..” With a pretty big smile but he was unaware what he was saying, he was so deep in his own thoughts that he forgot where he was. He was lost in Classic's white eyes. Classic suddenly blushed. “Stars? Me? Oh my....Um I gotta go...I'm sorry” Classic short-cutted right there leaving his mess behind. Before Red could snap out of it, he said “CLASSIC WAIT?! Shit...what did I DO?”

 

Classic hid behind his door, his soul pounding in his ribcage. He had just met him and there were feelings? What was he feeling? He never had felt this way in his entire life. He just moved to this area because it was more spacious and there were monsters already here. Mount Ebbot was getting overcrowded with lots of monsters and humans. He held his knees in his 1 bedroom apartment that was right across from Red's. “Why do I feel like this?” Classic asked himself. It was going to be a long sleepless night for the both of them.

 


	3. Conversational Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's feelings are wrecked. He's depressed and doesn't know what to do. Edge tries to cheer his brother up, but Classic finds a way to help

 

Red sat there on his bed, his window wide open. He was feeling awful. He couldn't believe that he made such a sweetheart as Classic run away. The thoughts running through his head was more along the lines of “Why the fuck did I stare so long. If only I could fix it!” He groaned as he got up. He walked out on his balcony with a pack of cigarettes and lit one as he smoked out on his balcony. He looked to the area and saw someone on the other balcony. He didn't know who it was, because it was pretty far away. He smoked a cigarette and sat there on the floor. His thoughts were getting to him. Tears started to drip down on the pavement as he could feel his soul just hurt from the worry. He was wimpering and sobbing, but it was so quiet that no one could really hear him unless they were really close.

 

It took Red a couple good hours to get himself back to his neutral mood. He stat at his desk, staring at the screen for a good 5 minutes until he decided to take a nap. “What a weekend” He thought to himself. He passed out for about 4 hours. He woke up with a start. He heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it. It was his brother Edge. “RED WHY THE HELL WERE YOU NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?! I AM HERE TO CHECK ON MY NO GOOD BROTHER.” Edge said with his rather loud tone. “Not now boss. I'm not feeling well.” Red said with a grunt. Edge had no idea what his brother was going through. Edge could see the look on Red's face. It reminded him of when they were in the underground. Except the look of absolute despair was worse than before. “BROTHER. DO YOU NEED A PAT ON THE HEAD? WOULD THAT HELP YOU FEEL BETTER?!” Edge said with a slight smile. Normally he would never smile, he was all buisness no empathy. But today, his brother looked so down in the dumps. Red looked up to his brother and just wrapped his arms around his brother and just stayed there for a while. “Just...lemmie hug you. Please?” He said quietly. Edge stood there and hugged his brother back. He had been taking classes on how to maintain his anger and let his emotions show recently. He wasn't used to showing love of the lowercase kind. Life in the underground was always rough. Constant fighting, and he knew his brother Red was not one of those types to fight back. He knew that Red was more of a Pacifist than a fighter like he was. He patted Red's head and picked him up. “THERE THERE MY BROTHER SANS. I HOPE THIS HELPS YOU FEEL BETTER. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL BEAT THE ONE WHO IS MAKING YOU FEEL SO BAD WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS HP AND THEY WILL KNOW TRUE FURY WHEN I FIND WHO DID THIS TO YOU.” Red looked down. “Nah boss...It's mostly my fault. Ya see I met someone thats a lot like me and well. We were watchin some tv and I just well stared at him because he was being....Cute. And I dont know what happened, but he ran out of the apartment.....in a hurry....” Red started to sob again. “I honestly dont know what I did wrong.” He was on the verge of having a panic attack as he sobbed. Edge looked to his brother until there was a knock to the door.

There stood someone who looked a lot like Red's brother. Edge answered the door and looked at the gentleman who stood there. “HELLO. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. I'M HERE TO ISSUE AN APPOLOGY FROM MY BROTHER SANS.” He stood there with a bright smile on his face. “OH NO IS HE OKAY?! IM GOING TO GET MY BROTHER.” Classic was standing behind Papyrus. “Nah no need bro. I'm right here.” Classic walked in the apartment, and before Red knew it, Classic was hugging him and took him into another room to talk to him. Edge looked to Papyrus and nervously smiled. “WELL HELLO. FANCY SEEING YOU HERE PAPYRUS. SAY, ARENT YOU ONE OF THE OFFICERS AT THE NEAREST POLICE STATION?” Papyrus beamed. “WHY YES OFCOURSE I AM. I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A POLICE OFFICER AND OR SOMEONE WHO UPHOLDS THE LAW. BUT THEY HAVE ME SITTING BEHIND A DESK. IT'S REALLY BORING.” Papyrus said with a happy smile, nothing really phazed his emotions to be other than happy. Edge guided Papyrus to sit down on the couch as they had their conversation about work.

 

Classic and Red were in the bedroom sitting on the bed. He could see how this had effected Red. “I'm so sorry Red. When you had admitted to me that you liked me, I didn't know how to feel. It was a shock to my system. But seeing you in tears, it makes my soul sad to see you so unhappy at my blundering mistake.” Classic wrapped his arms around Red and took him in his arms and caressed his back softly as Red cried in his shoulder. “I had no Idea that you were so sensitive. Stars....I'm such an idiot.” Red put a finger up to Classic's mouth. “Yer not the idiot. I'm the idiot. I'm the one who stared at you bein all fuckin cute while you were watchin yer astronomy. I couldn't stop starin. I just....couldn't stop admirin yeh.” He smiled sadly. Classic chuckled. “Yeah...I get like that.” He itched the back of his head nervously. “Stars, what do we do about this. I mean I like you too. But I wanna get to know you more. I dont want to just jump into a relationship with someone I barely know. I just want to enjoy your company and laugh at your jokes, and you laugh at mine-” Red stopped him and pressed his face against his. Red was the type kiss first, ask later. Classic's face was so surprised to the kiss, but he slowly kissed him back. They both lingered there in the kiss and was holding each other so gently. Red being slightly taller pulled Classic on his lap as he held him there, their ecto tounges mingling together. The door was closed, But they were alone in their passionate embrace and kisses. Lost in each other's souls.

Edge got up, shortly after Papyrus got up and shook Edge's hand. “IT WAS A PLEASURE GETTING TO KNOW YOU.” Papyrus said with a cheerful smile. “I MUST BE GOING. I IMMAGINE SANS WILL BE OKAY FOR NOW. I CANT KEEP BABYING HIM. HE IS A GROWN MAN HE CAN GET HOME BY HIMSELF.” Papyrus said chuckling. With that Papyrus went down the stairs on back to his house. Edge blushed as he noticed Papyrus's behind. He couldn't stop staring at him. “WAIT FOR ME PAPYRUS! RED IM GOING HOME. CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME BROTHER.” With that Edge left and closed the door behind him.

 

Classic was panting after that passionate kiss. “Red” He said with a softer tone. “Yeh Classic?” Red said with blush on his face. “You could of warned me.” Classic said with a blush on his face. Classic got off of his lap for a moment and sat on the bed. Red itched the back of his head nervously. “I just.....I really like yeh. And I figure that we can find our likes n dislikes within time.” he said with a bright blush on his face. Classic chuckled as he leaned on Red's shoulder. “I guess you're right.” He said grabbing Red's hand and interlacing his hand within his. “I really like you too. It's just something about you that makes me happy. Like we complete each other's-” Red interjected with “puns and jokes!” Classic laughed happily as he laid back on the bed, he had this adorable snort when he laughed and Red fell deeper into like with him. “Stars Classic. That laugh is adorable. Just when I thought you couldn't get more cute.” He grinned with his sharp tooth smile. Red blush was very apparent on his face. Classic looked over to him, blue tinging his cheeks as well. “Well honestly I thought i'd never find someone so sensitive. I adore the fact that you can show your feelings so freely.” Classic looked to him as they held each others hands. Red put Classic's hand up to his teeth and clacked Classic's hand to his face signifying a kiss. “Welp I guess we gotta get ta know each other then huh Classic?” He said with a genuine smile. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two. “Stars that kiss though...” Red thought to himself while staring in Classic's eyes.

 


	4. Warm Fuzzies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic and Red's day off turns into cuddling and finding a Breakfast nook that turned out cheaper than Grillby's. They did not expect to meet more of their kind here. (Cameo of Seamus, Pierre and Gerard Grillby from Dividetale. My au. Take that xD )

It was Red's weekend. It started out emotional, but Classic ended up spending the night. They both went to Grillby's and got their food and their drinks together. It was quite unique seeing a purple and Orange bar for once. The two Grillby's decided to make the bar both theirs. It turns out that their plan all along was to merge the two Underground's together. However, some of the monsters wanted to stay near Mount Ebbot. Classic and Papyrus didn't. They wanted to get away from the one place that reminded them of being trapped. Papyrus wanted to stay with Frisk, but Sans didn't want to stay. It reminded him way too much of depressing memories. Ever since the monsters was released 2 years ago, Frisk stayed with Toriel and Asgore. Whom decided to patch thing's up and be together again. Toriel was even expecting! But this left Classic feeling hopeless. As he sat in Red's living room, watching an episode of Doctor Who and singing along with the theme song, his worries started to drift away.

When both of them fell asleep it was involuntary. They both kind of just cuddled up together with their jackets off. Red clung to Classic as he slept. Classic stayed awake for a little bit. He watched Red shake as he covered them both with a blanket. He caressed Red's head softly as he noticed the cracks in Red's skull. These were created from repeated trauma to his head. In his soul he felt pangs of worry. He didn't like to see Red in so much pain. The shaking seemed to subside as Red mumbled in his sleep and whimpered softly. He was in and out of nightmares. Whatever Red went through, must have been worse than what he went through. Classic fell asleep on the pillow, as Red was asleep clinging to Classic's chest. Both of them slept in late. They didn't care it was still the weekend.

 

When Red awoke, he saw Classic sleeping with a tiny bit of drool falling from his teeth. He watched Classic sleep. It was beauty, and it was amazing. Classic twitched cutely in his sleep, occasionally his nose hole would flare as he was imitating breathing. It was just something that skeletons did. Classic's breath smelled like a sweet cotton candy scent. It was intoxicating to smell. Red just waited for him to wake up. When Sans's eyes fluttered open, Red smiled and clanked his teeth to Classic's. He caressed his face softly and let out a rumbly low voiced “Good Mornin Sweetheart” As he did Classic smiled and yawned. “Mornin darlin.” Classic said smiling and nuzzling their absence of noses together. Classic pulled Red down from sitting up. “I want to hold you right now, don't leave me quite yet Red.” Classic said needily. Red didn't fight, he just allowed Classic to pull him down and wrapped his arms around him. “Nah Sweetheart I wasn't gonna go no wheres Angel.” He smiled happily to Classic as he nuzzled his face sweetly. They stayed like this for some time. When one of their absence of bellies started to rumble, they decided to get out of their warm cocoon and get some food.

Red groaned as he looked in is fridge for some food. He really didn't want to go to Grillby's quite yet. “Classic! I got some of Edge's good Lasagna. Wanna try some? It hasnt gone bad yet.” He chuckled as he was chucking it in the trash. It was going bad, it was getting that sweet rancid smell. “Never mind it's going bad.” Classic got up and headed in the kitchen. “Awe man, I was gonna totally eat that.” Classic joked. Red smiled as he looked to Classic, who was just as tall as he was. “Y'know what. I don't really have any food in the house. It's just mustard that's not from Grillby's and it's not as good as his. Should we just short-cut and eat there this morning? Or should we try some different food?” Classic Shrugged. “Muffet's too expensive. We should try this new shop that I saw down the road. It makes breakfast food and its consumable by monsters.” Red shrugged and held Classic's hand.

 

They ended up in the front of this breakfast nook like restaurant. The prices looked cheap and was affordable. It had food for monsters and humans. You could see a Tall skeletal man behind the counter with the brightest smile. “Hello and welcome to Pierre's! What can I get for you today?” Red looked around the shop. It was not from around here. And the man behind the counter, looked a lot like Classic's brother. “Pierre, you look a lot like Classic's bro Papyrus.” Pierre chuckled. “Oh goodness me. My middle name is Papyrus, but I assure you. I am not Sans's brother. I am a cousin of my brother in arms Seamus Sans Gaster, He's out doing a delivery. I'll give you a chance to look around.” Pierre put his half moon glasses up to his face as he went in the back. A sound alerted Pierre that some food was done. He was taking it out of the oven. Someone in green athletic pants and jacket a lot like Red came up behind them. “Hello Sirs.” Red looked up to see this tall skeleton man who had Indigo glasses on. “Woah. Yer Seamus huh?” Seamus chuckled. “Pfft Yep. Thats me. Im doing deliveries 'round town. I only do part time work at my cousins shop. I also work at a lab down in the middle of the huge city down the way. It's nice to meet ya....” Seamus waited for Red and Classic to introduce themselves. “I'm Red, or Sans from Underfell. And this is Sans From Undertale. We're both Gasters, but we call each other Red and Classic.” Red said smiling to Seamus who was pretty nice guy. “Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you.” Seamus shook both of their hands. “Pierre and I come from a universe called Dividetale. But we just opened up a shop here. Pierre does a lot of cooking. Welp, I gotta go do more deliveries.” Seamus entered the back of the shop and grabbed a few boxes and saluted both of them and short-cutted to where he needed to go.

Red and Classic finally chose what they wanted to eat. They chose some Pigs in a blanket made with flaky Crust. Pierre's prices were so reasonable that they ended up buying a whole dozen of them. Pierre even served Grillby's mustard and Ketchup in their shop since there was a man in the back named Gerald Grillby who worked with Pierre. They opened up a shop in this city so they could help others. It turns out that they weren't the only universes that decided to merge here.

 

Both of them short-cutted to Red's place and ate in Red's bedroom. The food was so delicious that they both enjoyed themselves. “Wow that Pierre sure knows how to cook! I'd go there again. Damn” Classic said enjoying the last of his food. He swigged some of his ketchup and noticed that there was a different taste to this. It was actually more addictive this way. “Man Grillby has some competition. I dont think our Grillby's is gonna like this one bit.” Red said chuckling. “So what's the plan for today honeybuns?” Red said to Classic. “I guess watch more Doctor Who? You know what? Lets do that at my place.”

 


	5. Classic is a filthy Whovian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is invited over to Classic's apartment. Shock comes over Red as he finds that Classic lives just right across the way. (Warning: Graphic SansCest love making Sex scene)

 

 

Classic lead Red to his place, which was just right across from him. “No way, you live just next door?” Red said shocked. He never saw his neighbor come out of his house. Let alone know that Classic was there. “When did you move in?” Red asked questioningly. “Heh About a month ago. We really haven't been here that long. My bro has adjusted quickly believe it or not. I thought he'd get harassed for his accent. Mine seems to just attract all the wrong kinds of attention.” He said opening up his door. He normally would just short-cut inside, but it's customary to invite those in that you would like to feel welcome.

 

Red couldn't believe it. The couch he saw was green, dingy and old. He sat on it and it jangled a weird way. Classic sat down too for a moment chuckling to himself. “It's my old couch from my underground. I've taken so many naps on this old girl. I know her like the back of my hand.” He patted the couch, like he was in a relationship with the piece of furniture. Up came a bit of dust. In front of them was Classic's old Plasma tv. It also had an old VCR connected to it. Red noticed something blue in the corner. It was covered by an old sheet that seemed to have dust all over on it. He didn't want to be rude or anything and just kept his questions to himself. Classic's Kitchen was just as bare as his was. His bed, just as unkempt as his own. They really did have a lot in common. Classic really didn't have much to call his own. There was an old tv, and some kind of old Treadmill with a note attached to it. Classic got up and put in a tape. “So these are tapes I found in the dump of my underground. And it's what made me so interested in Doctor Who in the first place.” Red heard the all familiar tune, but in a different way. It was black and white. He couldn't believe it. Classic was a old school Whovian. He'd heard about these. He could gather what was behind the sheet. It was possibly a home-made Tardis from the videos. It certainly did have the same look to it. He watched the show with Classic, who was just mouthing to the words on the show like he had watched it a billion times. “There he goes again...Being adorable.” Red thought to himself. He couldn't help but stare at Classic when he was being adorable. Red pulled classic close and was trying to kiss his cheek, but classic turned around and clacked his teeth to Red's. Red instinctively blushed of course to this. Classic lingered in the moment as he caressed Red's face softly. Red wrapped his arms around Classic's back as they lingered in the kiss. Their ecto tongues mingling together as their hands were exploring one another bodies. They separated as drool would dangle from their tongues. Red looked at Classic with a lustful, loving look. Heart's in his eyes. “I was...um..Just...” Classic put his finger up to Red's mouth to shut him up. He pressed his teeth to Red's and pulled him down on the couch. Soon moans filled the room as they were wrestling on the couch, their tongues still intermingling as their chests filled with their soul colors.

 

Soon the coats came off as their Shirts also came off as well. Classic used his magic to lock his door as well as Red's so they wouldn't be disturbed. Red buried his face into Classic's neck and nibbled it gently. Classic's fingers dancing on each vertibre of Red's as he could hear Red moan deliciously. He touched every single joint of Red's as he felt the electricity in the air from their exchanges in passion. Classic moaned deeply to Red's tongue lapping to his collarbone this time. Red's hands were exploring Classic's bones. Each one of them drove Classic insane. Classic shivered in each touch that Red was touching his bones just right. Something about this just felt right. Red's hand plunged deeply in Classic's shorts as he caressed his pelvis. Red kissed down to Classic's scapula and was licking it softly with his ecto tongue. Classic moaned deeply with every single pass of Red's tongue. “Red, dont stop!!” Classic said loudly, as he panted. Classic formed an ecto vagina, and allowed Red to touch his delicate mound. Red slid his fingers inside of Classic's folds as he could hear Classic's moans fill the room. Red let out a purr as he was also forming his own ecto penis in his shorts. “Classic you sound absolutely amazing. So perfect, so beautiful. Stars, sweetheart. I have only known you for a day and I am already in love with you.” He said as his thumb massaged Classic's clitoris.

It wasn't long until their pants hit the floor. Classic was looking at Red with that come hither look and pulled Red close to him, kissing him passionately. “Red...stars you're amazing too. You complete me. I am taken by your roguish good looks and charm. You're so sensitive and I love that about you. You have a heart of gold for being in an environment that would of left you hardened. I love you too!” Classic exclaimed as he was tearing up. Red kissed him hard and passionately as he caressed his face in the kiss. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled as he looked in Classic's eyes. “Stars, I feel the same way Sweetheart. I want to be with you until we dust. I want to spend my life making you happy. I want to spend more moments with you where I get to see that genuine smile. I love watching you get excited about Stars and astronomy. I love you so much my dorky angel.” He said as he laid atop Classic's body. “I want the same Red. I want you so much right now. Please take me!” Classic said needily.

It didn't take Red too long to slide inside of Classic's folds. “Ngh! FUCK Red you're so big!” Classic said with a lusty moan. He panted as Red thrusted inside of Classic's slick entrance. Only slowly at first, picking up pace. Red grunted as he was taking his time making love to Classic. His eyes focused on Classic's, their fingers intertwined during their first lovemaking session. Red panted and moaned loudly with Classic as he sped up the thrusts. “Sannssss, shiitt you're so tight!!” Red said almost pre cumming inside of Classic's walls. He grunted and panted hotly with every single thrust. He couldn't stop, listening to Classic's moans was driving him even further. He grabbed Classic's collarbone as he dug himself even deeper inside of Classic. He could feel Classic tighten with every single thrust. Classic yelled out “IM SO CLOSE. RED...IM CUMMINGGG” This drove Red to pound him harder and faster to aid him to orgasm. Classic hit his climax, with that Classic squirted all over the couch. Suddenly, Red couldn't contain his orgasm anymore. “Sans my love, Im going to-” He came directly inside of Classic's womb.

 

They both were laying the same way for hours. Red was still inside of him and awoke after panting for several minutes. He moaned softly. Classic woke up and was purring. “I don't want you to leave. You feel so nice inside.” Red chuckled as he caressed Classic's face. “I don't want to move either. I want to stay just like this.” They both laid like that for some time until it was time to get up to go get some food. They both had love in their souls, and were very happy with each other. But this is far from over. <3~

 


	6. Classic's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finds out that Classic and him both work at the same place! The feelings that go with being with the one you love even at work! One of his co workers is a bit bigoted though. Cant make everyone happy!

Red woke up with a feeling of peace settling inside of his soul. He woke up looking at his phone for a moment. Seeing Monday, 6:45 am. He groaned, thank goodness he woke up with pleanty of time to get ready for work. “Classic sweetheart, I have to get up and get ready for work.” Classic looked at his phone too. “Shoot Me too! I'm starting work today! Thank you for getting me up darlin.” Red short-cutted behind his door and took his usual shower and put on some clean clothes. He managed to find a sick looking red and black lanyard that had one of his favorite bands on it. He attached his card that usually goes and opens the door at his job. He short-cutted his way to Pierre's bakery and grabbed a variety dozen pack of donuts. The price was still pretty decent. He paid for his order and then short-cutted to work, with plenty of time to get logged in and start taking calls.

 

While Getting ready for the day, Classic had already answered his brother who was clearly worried about him. “Don't worry Bro I got it. I have the perfect job helping people with their issues. I'll be talking to them and it'll be fine.” Papyrus of course was a bit resistant to the idea of Classic working at a Call center, but its seemed to fit Classic's personality. “Yeah bro. I have to get goin. Or I'm gonna be late on my first day. Love ya too bro.” Classic hung up the smart phone and sighed with his same lazy grin. He thought to himself “He's too worried about me. I'll be fine. This job seems like cake anyways.” He went to the same shop as Red did, Pierres and grabbed the same thing. Pierre told him that Red was in here earlier doing the same thing as he was. Classic chuckled and short-cutted his way to class. He had at least 3 boxes though because of the Training class he was going to.

 

Once Classic came in the building, he traveled to where his class was grouping up. They got a chance to see the people who were taking calls. He saw red and waived. Red waived back and blew a kiss cutely as he was still talking with a customer on the phone. Classic giggled and caught the kiss as Red's co-workers nudged Red happily as a sign of 'nice!' Red's soul was dancing in his chest. Classic worked at the same Call center as he did! This was the best day!

 

Red's day went pretty quickly. The customers weren't too rude to him today. He had a smile the entire day. He of course took his breaks, but it was at the end of his day. He went outside to talk with his co-workers about his weekend. Classic came up from behind Red and held him from behind, feeling that fluffy jacket of Red's and sighing happily. Red's co workers noticed how red-faced Red was getting and chuckled. “So this is him?” they said smiling. Classic waved shyly to both of them and held Red's hand. Red, intertwined their fingers together and nodded. “Yes this is Sans, my adorable snuggle bones.” Red didn't even feel awkward saying it. It felt real. It felt valid. And he wasn't ashamed to love him. One of the co-workers said “Well I'm very proud that you found someone that loves you so much. I can tell you two are very happy together.” The other co-worker excused himself. “I have to get going. I'm happy for you too Red” but said it in such of a way that made Red feel a bit ashamed of himself. The other co-worker that was very happy for both of them. “Oh he's just jealous. And he's very religious. He's not used to seeing people so openly loving even in public. Don't worry about it. As long as you aren't doing it at work too much, you shouldn't be reprimanded. Make you adhere to the guidelines in the Employee handbook. You know the drill Red. I have to get going home. My wife's gonna kill me if I diddle anymore. See ya both!” Red waved goodbye to his co-worker and finished his cigarette and kissed Classic's forehead. “Where ya wanna go sweetheart?” He asked Classic happily. “Home. I'm tired. I wanna snuggle with you.” Classic said with a smile on his face. “Today was tiring, and work is always like this for me.” Red chuckled and nodded to Classic. “Alright honey dumplin! We can take a nap on your couch tonight then.” Red short-cutted Classic and him to Classic's place and chose the outside of the couch and snuggled Classic as they took a good long nap.

 

Red found himself not sleeping properly. He was gripping Classic's jacket a bit rough. He was sweating a lot. Classic had to wake him up. “Darling are you okay?” Classic asked with a concerned voice. He didn't want to wake him but Red was sweating profusely and whimpering in his sleep. “Sorry hon I'm not feelin too hot. I get nightmares occasionally.” Red said ashamed of himself. Classic frowned a bit. “What was the dream about honey?” He asked softly. “I had a dream where I was in the underground again. Bout to dunk the kid. The kid got the better of me. I could hear Boss's voice. Then I felt you wake me.” Red said kissing Classic's forehead lovingly. Classic nodded. “I get those dreams too. Occasionally the kiddo would be doing a Genocide run, then I'd have to fight them. I don't want to dunk the kiddo, but sometimes it's needed for what they did. They killed my bro in the underground, but the resets kept coming. I gave up, but then the kiddo did this pacifist run. I don't know why, but I feel more hopeful around you. Like maybe the kiddo wont reset.” Red smiled. “I don't want my brat to reset either. I'm pretty certain they aren't gonna. It's been a year. If they got bored they would of done it by now. I dont wanna go back to that blasted underground. I'm happy here and now.”

 

Red held Classic and they both purred holding each other. It was a pretty uneventful night. Nothing was really on tv, so they both opted to cuddle all night until they fell asleep again. Then it was back to work for the both of them until the end of the week.

 


	7. Edge and Papyrus's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Papyrus's first month in the police Academy. Edge has a wonderful date planned for Papyrus. What will happen?

Papyrus got up from his 2 hour nap at home on his couch. “I MISS SANS...” He said tiredly. He got up and stretched. You could hear pops coming from his joints as he got up and did some jumping jacks. He Jumped down to the floor and did his push ups. When he did his push ups, he did a clap in between to show himself his mastery of physical prowess. He got up from the floor after 60 or so of those and got up and got ready for class. He was in training to become a Police officer. He was only one month in. He ran all the way to work. Papyrus did not have a car that he dreamed of, but he was working on his dream to becoming a police officer. When his brother Sans moved here with him, they did not have enough money to move the house from Ebott. But they did have a little bit left to get 1 bedroom apartments, but they were incredibly far apart. This made Papyrus a bit sad. He missed his brother. He even missed his puns. Papyrus sighed deeply as he got to the police acadamy that was about 10 miles away from his house. He made it surprisingly early. He had his backpack of College ruled paper and a binder with the paper in it as well as mechanical pencils, number two pencils. He had to wear normal shirts, normal slacks and added his scarf around his neck for good measure. He always had a smile on his face. “GREETINGS TEACHER!” He said enthusiastically as he sat down and got everything in order on his desk. He was ready for a day of learning.

 

The teacher looked at him with a small smile on his face. “Good to see you Papyrus! Goodness you're the only one here that seems so enthusiastic to learn about what I have to teach you.” Papyrus perked up and smiled even wider. “NYEHEHEHE OFCOURSE! I WOULD LIKE TO BE THE BEST TEACHER IN THE ENTIRE POLICE FORCE. FOR I, AM THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL PAPYRUS. AND I SHALL UPHOLD THE LAW TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY!” The teacher winced at the loudness, but chuckled anyways. “I bet you will Papyrus! I cant wait to see you graduate!” The people started to file into the classroom and Papyrus was up in the front with his listening ears and excited to start learning for the day. He could hear some of the students in the room being rude behind his back. The teacher slapped the ruler to the board. “IF I HEAR ONE MORE OF YOU BERATE THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL PAPYRUS. I WILL ASK YOU TO LEAVE. YES HE IS A MONSTER, BUT HE'S HERE TO LEARN JUST AS MUCH AS YOU ARE. STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW HIM. THAT RACISISM IS NOT GOING TO BE IGNORED IN THIS CLASSROOM. IF I HEAR ANOTHER PEEP FROM ANY OF YOU ABOUT IT. YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM THIS ACADAMY. DO I MAKE MYSELF UNDERSTOOD?!” The students in the back huffed and growled at the teacher as they left. They went to report it to the Dean of the Academy, but was also given the cold shoulder from the Dean. They shortly quit the academy because of this. They hated the monsters, a lot of Humans did. But some did not. Papyrus knew that there would be some people that would not like his presence, but he happily ignored it.

 

Edge just got off of work and Papyrus was still at the Academy. Edge showed up with something for Papyrus. Since they first met, they have been great friends and were starting to get more romantic with one another as time went on. It was a short weekend, but they had been talking with one another. Edge promised to show Papyrus around the area after work. Edge didn't mind, because the enthusiastic nature of Papyrus made him smile. Edge had a semi large bag that he was holding and smiled as he saw Papyrus. “I'M HERE TO PICK YOU UP FROM ACADEMY PAPYRUS. ARE YOU READY FOR OUR DATE?! ALSO I WANT YOU TO BE YOUR SELF DURING THIS DATE, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT INFERNAL DATING MANUAL. IT IS NOT NEEDED FOR THIS. ALSO I WANT YOU TO HAVE THIS.” Edge gave Papyrus the bag. Inside it had a red distressed scarf, black leather jacket and a pair of distressed black jeans. “I FIND THAT IF YOU WANT TO” He blushed as he was saying this. “I THINK THESE WILL FIT YOU QUITE WELL. I GOT IT PERSONALLY EMBORDERED FOR MYSELF, BUT THEY MESSED UP ON THE EMBORDERY. IT WOULD FIT YOUR PERSONALITY MORE THAN MINE.” Edge was still in his police uniform, which seemed to be appropriately pressed perfectly and very clean and tidy. He was always clean and tidy at work. Some would say his desk that he had was a bit too tidy. Papyrus looked at the outfit and hugged Edge openly. “OH! THANK YOU SO MUCH EDGE!!! I LOVE IT!” he said happily.

 

Edge held Papyrus's hand the entire way and lead him to his car. “THIS IS MY PRECIOUS CAR. EVER SINCE I SAW IT ON A MAGAZINE THAT DROPPED DOWN FROM THE SURFACE I HAD TO HAVE IT. ISNT IT BEAUTIFUL?!” Edge had magical star glitter like appearance around him. It made Papyrus laugh a little bit. “YES ITS WONDERFUL EDGE. I LOVE ITS SLEEKNESS AND IT FITS YOUR PERSONALITY PERFECTLY!” The car was a old style Chevrolet convertible that seemed to be distressed as well. The seats were perfect, but the outside needed a little more work. It was pretty old though. “HOW OLD IS THIS CAR EDGE?” Papyrus asked as Edge revved the engine after putting his seat belt on. “THE AGE DOESNT MATTER. ITS ABOUT AS OLD AS I AM. MAYBE OLDER? I HAVE NO IDEA. ALL I KNOW IS IT'S A BEAUTIFUL CAR.” Edge revved it a little bit more and looked at Papyrus, who was now putting on his seat belt too. “IT IS A FANTASTIC SOUNDING MOTOR. EDGE I LOVE IT TOO!” Papyrus said with glee.

 

Edge pulled into his apartment and let Papyrus change into whatever they wanted. Papyrus chose to wear the outfit that he got him. Edge was right, the outfit fit Papyrus perfectly. “YOU LOOK AMAZING PAPYRUS. THAT FITS YOU PERFECTLY. I AM SO GLAD THEY MESSED UP ON THAT JACKET.” Edge smiled as he watched Papyrus blush a shade of orange and bent down to kiss Papyrus's hand. “SHALL WE GO? I PICKED A PERFECT ITALIAN RESTURANT THAT HAS THE MOST AMAZING SPAGETTI YOU WILL EVER TASTE!” Papyrus nodded joyfully as Edge took his hand and ran down the stairs and into his car. He waited until Papyrus was safely in the car, and with his seat belt on to take off. The sunset was beautiful tonight, as it was every night in this desert like climate. The sun set with purples and hues of blue and pink. Papyrus watched the sunset with awe and smiled as he was watching the stars come out. He always loved the simple things. All Edge did on the drive was pay attention to traffic, and look over at Papyrus's star struck features and blushed red on his face as he noticed how amazingly adorable Papyrus was. This date was going to be just as amazing as Papyrus was to him. And he would not let anything mess it up. He was doing this for Papyrus. He was slowly falling in love with Papyrus and he wanted to tell him so much.

 


	8. Edge's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Papyrus go out to a really nice Italian Resturant with a very good Monster chef working at the establishment. What will happen after the date?

When they pulled into the restaurant, Edge was glad to know that they could easily fit in with the people in the restaurant because it was casual dress. Edge held Papyrus's hand while they waited for a table. This place was apparently popular. There was one Monster chef in town that owned his own bakery, but also worked at this restaurant. They were seated at the table, and were given two different menu's. One said “monster Menu” the other said “Menu” The waiter smiled and gave them some water for them to drink while they chose what to eat. Edge knew that Papyrus didn't have much money to spend on the meal, nor hardly any money to speak of. During that weekend, Papyrus told Edge everything about him. Things that even his brother, Classic wouldn't know. Edge nodded in understanding and felt he had to protect him. They both shared things that they both never told their brothers. They confided in each other, they slowly fell in love with one another. And in that moment, Papyrus felt safe enough to tell him the feelings that rested inside of his soul. When the waiter left, Papyrus smiled to Edge and held his hand. “In that moment of our first kiss Edge, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my time with. You need me, and I need you. I love you so much.” He looked into his eyes and smiled softly. Edge smiled a genuine smile to Papyrus and gripped his hand as he did.

 

The waiter came back with their drinks other than the water. “So What Can I bring you Gentlemen?” He said with a cheerful smile. Edge looked at the waiter, in his quietest tone he said plainly. “I'LL HAVE THE MONSTER LASAGNA FROM THE MENU AND A SIDE ORDER OF BREAD STICKS. THANK YOU GOOD SIR.” Edge had been working on his volume control. It did sound a little loud, but that's just how his voice sounded. Deep and authoritative. The waiter knew Edge, and knew he was trying to be curious. Papyrus had a bit better volume control than Edge though. “I'll have the spaghetti on the monster menu, and I'll take a side order of your cream of tomato soup please?” Papyrus said quietly. “I forgot I would like a Side order of bread sticks as well from the Monster menu.” The waiter nodded at both of them and smiled. “You're order will come right up! One moment please. I'll go put it in.” He took off towards the kitchen with the orders.

 

Edge smiled as he brought Papyrus's hands to kiss them softly. “How are you feeling?” He said a bit softer than before, but not loud and authoritative. Papyrus blushed and smiled back. “I'm completely fine. There was a loud outburst in my classroom at academy today. Some people in the back of the classroom didn't approve of me being there. I think they quit the school. The teacher said he taught you and that you were an example of what to be. He says he notices it in me and knows I can be great!” Edge smiled the entire time while Papyrus was talking. “Well it's their loss because I know you're a wonderful amazing person Papyrus!” The waiter came back with their food which smelled absolutely delicious. They both started to dig in as they noticed that the Bread sticks that they had ordered as well looked buttery and golden brown. They were baked with perfection, which was totally up to their standards. Papyrus's expression when he took a the first bite of his spaghetti was of pure bliss. “So This is what it's supposed to taste like? Wowie! This is amazing!” He smiled a great big smile and giggled.

 

They both ate their food and felt full. Even though it was magic food, it still filled their magic pretty well. They both headed out to the car after Edge paid for their meals and left a very nice tip. Papyrus was so very happy to experience the meal. He had a smile on his face the entire time during the date at the restaurant. Edge smiled a genuine smile as he took him to the next part of the date. “Papyrus, this is what I wanted you to see tonight.” Edge had laid out a blanket in the middle of the park where there were no street lights and pointed up towards the sky. The sky was full of stars and Papyrus's eyes lit up. He wasn't one for stargazing, but being under a ceiling for a super long time this was amazing to him. “Wowie!!! This sight is something to see!!” Always the innocent. Edge held his hand as he leaned on Papyrus's shoulder. He felt completely at ease, which was something because normally he always felt on edge because of being from a Fell universe. He held Papyrus close to him and kissed his cheek. Edge whispered in his ear “I love you Papyrus” And Papyrus couldn't help but blush the orange color in his cheeks. “You love me?! Well.” He sputtered as he fought the words but they eventually came “I love you too Papyrus Edge Gaster.” They both laid there for some time and enjoyed the time under the stars, eventually kind of falling asleep as they cuddled together. It was a great night to cuddle. They didn't want the night to end.

 


	9. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Edge have a great time sleeping on a hill in the desert watching the stars and watching the sun rise. It's a very nice chapter.
> 
> (Author's Note: I'm aware this chapter is very short. I'm feeling rushed to put out content because I haven't in a while. I'm so sorry that I fell behind. Thanks for your patience)

Edge snuggled closer to Papyrus and smiled to him as he nuzzled against his cheek. He wanted to make this feeling last, and to make it last forever. He didn't want to go fast. He wanted to take everything slow. There is beauty in the admiration of being okay with going slow. The best relationships start as friends. Then it evolves into something beautiful. This is how Edge felt about Papyrus. He didn't want him to leave. It was more fear than anything.

Papyrus nuzzled Edge back. In his soul there was a tinge of fear of Edge leaving. But in a way there was a warm soft feeling inside of it. It surged in honesty as he became more aware of it. Every touch, every earnest caress made Papyrus blush and his soul float on air. He didn't want Edge to leave either. Edge was his first boyfriend he ever had. Papyrus has a honest innocence about him and he himself knew this. “Edge. You're my first love. I want you to stay my love. But I feel if we rushed anything, we'd end. Can we just take our time?” He said softly to Edge. Edge smiled and looked to him whispering. “Of course my Love. I want this to last as long as possible. There was no tension in the air as Papyrus leaned in for a soft clank against Edge's teeth. He was so happy that Edge felt the same way as he did. They leaned back and watched the stars a little longer on the highest hill the desert had. It was breathtaking. It wasn't long until both of them were snuggled up into each others arms and fell asleep like that. Thank goodness that Edge didn't have the radio playing in the background in the car, so the battery was just fine. Papyrus held Edge softly in his arms, he twitched a little and started whimpering softly. Something was upsetting him in his dream, or was it a nightmare? Papyrus nudged him a little and he stirred awake. “Are you alright my sweetheart?” Papyrus asked with a slight worried tone to his voice. “Just a bad memory that leaked into one of my dreams Papyrus. I get night terrors from time to time as a result of being from a harsh environment.” Edge said plainly, but with a slight sweetness to his voice. He didn't want Papyrus to worry about him too much. “I'll be fine if you're next to me. I'll just cling harder to you when I'm asleep okay?” Papyrus nodded and smiled. “Okay.” He answered. 

It wasn't long again until the sun rose and awoke both of them. They leaned against each other and watched the sun rise. They were the only monsters who really enjoyed the sunrise and sunsets. They thought they were majestic and beautiful. Since they both had been underground for several years, the surface was beautiful to both and they appreciated what they were given freely. Edge nudged Papyrus's face and kissed him passionately. You could hear a slight whine of need from Papyrus. It was a lovely morning, and they both got up, got their blankets and everything they had brought with them up the hill and walked down to Edge's car. It was time to go get breakfast. Papyrus really enjoyed himself....and he wanted to do this again. He hoped for more sunsets and sunrises with his love. He knew that he'd have a lot more to enjoy with his sweetheart. The way they felt about each other was beautiful and sincere. And they looked absolutely taken with each other. Their time working together, and eventually living together would help them bond even closer. But they got distasteful looks from strangers, but they simply ignored the looks because love is love. 

Edge returned to the car after grabbing their breakfast and headed to his apartment. He didn't mind at all that Papyrus was there with him. He wanted to spend all the time with him, and he was so happy that he could burst. Smiles weren't something that graced Edge's face very much. “Should we check on our Brothers?” Papyrus said worried like. “Nah I imagine those two are fine. They are possibly just sitting and watching another corny surface TV Show and nerding out.” Edge said as he poured his and Papyrus's coffee. “How do you like your Coffee sweetheart?” Edge asked sweetly. “Um Black please.” Papyrus smiled as he got up and headed towards Edge's kitchen. His place was immaculate. Everything was in its place, and black was everywhere. Including the fridge, the pots and pans, as well as the silverwear's handles were black. There were hints of red in some of the decor. “I love how everything in your home matches Edge. It's very you” Papyrus said smiling and kissed Edges cheek and took his coffee. Edge blushed and giggled. “Awe its just something I wanted to keep from my old house in the underground to now.” Papyrus smiled brightly. “My place is just as clean, but has touches of blue and Reds and Yellows. Because I love all those colors!” He said enthusiastically. Edge loved it when Papyrus got passionate about things. They spent most of their weekend shopping or going out and about to random places that made them happy. Being together made them very happy.


	10. Drunk Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Edge invite their brothers and two surprise guests to their Apartment. It turns into something pretty awesome.

It had been a while since Red had texted his brother. It also had been a while since Edge texted him with all the insults in the book. Red knew that was just Edges way of worrying about his brother. Red started to dial Edge’s number and started pacing the floor. Classic watched Red pace the floor and had a confused look on his face. “Whatcha worried about Red?” Classic asked. “Dunno my bro usually calls or texts me to check up on me. I’m fuckin worried.” Red said matter of factly. There were a few rings until the voice mail came up with Edge’s usual harsh voice saying. “THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE YOU TO LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER A BEEP. RED WHAT DO THEY MEAN BY THE BEEP?” Then Red heard the beep. “Boss I’m really worried. You okay? Call your bro back when you can.” That’s all Red left a message for his brother. Red sat back down on the couch in Classic’s house and leaned up against Classic. Classic, in turn, wrapped his arms around Red, understanding how he felt. Papyrus had not left any messages or called him either. Did something happen to them?   
      
Papyrus noticed that his phone was not working. “UM EDGE OUR PHONES ARE DEAD! I BET OUR BROTHERS ARE WORRIED SICK ABOUT US. WE NEED TO CHARGE THEM.” Edge came in the room without his coffee cup. He put his in his charger port and had an additional one for Papyrus. “It’s okay when they get charged we will call them back.” Edge said soothingly. He sat Papyrus down and smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him. Papyrus was starting to show signs of a panic attack. Since they started their relationship, Papyrus was prone to panic attacks. If he weren’t near his brother, he’d worry constantly about his brother’s health. If his brother weren’t around, he’d worry about how his brother was eating or simple things. Edge dealt with this all generally well. He’d just hold Papyrus in his arms and wait till he calmed down. Papyrus had a hard time dealing with being without his brother for so long.   
    About a half an hour later the phones were charged enough to make a phone call or text. Papyrus called his brother as soon as he could. “BROTHER I AM SO SORRY I WORRIED YOU! I HEARD YOUR MESSAGES. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BROTHER!” You could hear an audible sigh of relief from Classic. Papyrus went to the other room and started to talk to his brother about how he’s doing and seeing if he’s eating well.  Classic covered his face as he was talking to his brother. “Yes bro I’m fine. I’m okay. I’ll send ya texts no worries” He started doing the yak hand motion to Red and Red chuckled. Red got a call from his brother just then. “RED ARE YOU OKAY? I GOT YOUR MESSAGE. I AM DOING JUST FINE. I FORGOT TO CHARGE MY PHONE. HOW CLUMSY OF ME RIGHT? THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SHOULD NEVER FORGET TO CHARGE HIS CELL PHONE.” Edge said in his living room as he became quiet. Red breathed a sigh of relief too “So glad yeh doing okay Boss. I usually await yer texts or sommin. You really do need ta remember to charge yeh’s cell phone more often. Somethin must be up fer yeh to forget doin sommin like that huh boss?” Red said in his really rough accent that he got underground. Edge always hated his lack of pronunciation and proper grammar. “RED I AM FINE. I WAS JUST SPENDING TIME WITH MY NEW LOVE INTEREST. WE MAY BE COMING OVER LATER TO CHECK ON YOU TWO. ENJOY YOUR DAY DEAR BROTHER. GOODBYE” Edge said loudly. “Okay, Boss. Whatever yeh want. Love yeh too. Goodbye” Red Responded.   
Red looked at Classic, who was still in deep conversation with his brother who was very scared for his well being. “ANYWAYS SANS I WILL BE COMING OVER WITH MY BOYFRIEND LATER. WE BOTH REALLY WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU AND RED WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHANCE. AS YOU MAY KNOW, I AM DATING RED’S BROTHER. HE AND I JUST REALLY CLICKED AND WE CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER A LOT!” Classic’s expression was shocked. “Okay, bro. Whatever makes you happy? I love you so much” He was still shocked, but Papyrus was still on the phone. “WE WILL SEE YOU LATER. I LOVE YOU TOO SO MUCH. PLEASE, IF WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A DINNER WE WILL DO IT AT MY PLACE, OR EDGES. IT’S SO MUCH CLEANER! WE WILL SEE YOU LATER. GOODBYE” With that Papyrus hung up the phone and went over and clung to Edge from behind. Edge put his hands gently on Papyrus’s and intertwined them together. They both Put their phones on the chargers and went to cuddle in Edge’s bedroom. It was the weekend, so they both allowed themselves to relax for one afternoon.  
  
Red looked up to Classic still that was still in shock as he put his phone down. “My brother is dating your brother Red. This is so interesting.” Red’s expression got really shocked for a moment. “When did this all happen?” Red said. “I’m gathering when Papyrus and Edge met for the first time. They became fast friends.” Classic exclaimed. “They want to meet us for dinner at Papyrus’s place. Should we bring something? You know other than ourselves?” Classic joked. Red chuckled a little “Well we could always bring some breadsticks from that bakery.” Red said quietly. “I really don’t know how to cook or bake nuthin.” He continued. “I don’t know how to make anything either. Breadsticks it is. The one thing they knew about Papyrus and Edge is that they loved their Italian meals. Red was feeling so lazy. It was the weekend and work was getting really tiring. But he knew if he didn’t go to this silly dinner his brother would never leave him alone about it. Whatever made Boss happy? Red stood up and grabbed Classic’s hand. “Let us just get going and get some mustards n bottles of ketchup on the way. That way we don’t have to deal with that godawful wine.” Classic chuckled and nodded as they headed to get the breadsticks from Pierres. Once they got them and the mustards and bottles of ketchup for the meal they went to Edge’s place and knocked on the door. They actually looked halfway decent for their clothes. They changed into something cleaner than they were wearing on their weekends together.   
  
Papyrus came to the door wearing the jacket Edge gave him and saw his brother and smiled and excitedly announced “SANS AND RED ARE HERE. HOW EXCITING!” Red mumbled and brought in their breadsticks and put them on the counter. “Thought yeh might wanna try Pierre's breadsticks. They are actually really good.” He said to his brother. “HEH, I KNOW THAT FELLOW. HE’S THAT REALLY GOOD COOK. GOOD JOB PICKING THESE OUT BROTHER!” Classic and Papyrus were talking with each other as they sat on the couch. “WOWIE BROTHER YOU ACTUALLY CHANGED TO SOME OTHER CLOTHES FOR TODAY. I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU! HOW HAVE THINGS BEEN AT WORK?” Papyrus asked smiling. “Eh bro works’ fine. Training is almost over and the job’s fun enough. I get to make people laugh with my puns while I do my job. It’s great.” He smiled lazily as he sat closer to his brother. Classic always looked drowsy near Papyrus. It was just his aura around his brother that exuded relaxation and rest. Red sat next to Classic on the couch and took his hand and held it in his. Classic leaned up against Red and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He loved that Red was so affectionate openly, and was choosing to show it around him and his brother.   
  
Edge was getting the food out of the Oven and Papyrus was taking a rest for today, no spaghetti. But there was the food that Edge loved to cook. His famous Lasagna. Edge popped a cork on some wine. “So, you two aren’t the only ones we invited by the way.” Edge said as he heard a knock at the door. Who was that? Suddenly they saw a tired looking tall skeletal man in an orange hoodie and a short bouncy skeleton in a button down shirt that was in sky blue and stars patterned. He was wearing some dark blue dress pants with shiny black shoes. “OH WOWIE! THANKS SO MUCH, EDGE AND PAPYRUS FOR INVITING ME TO THIS WONDERFUL DINNER! I DIDN’T KNOW THAT BEING A MEMBER OF THAT CLASS WAS GOING TO BE SO INFORMATIVE AND EXCITING!” As the smaller one bounced around in his step, he looked at Red and Classic. “HI, MY NAME IS SANS. BUT MOST CALL ME BLUE OR BLUEBERRY. It is SO NICE TO MEET YOU! I GO TO ACADAMY WITH PAPYRUS!” He had stars in his eyelights. “OH YEA AND THIS IS MY BRO PAPYRUS, BUT HE INSISTS ON PEOPLE CALLING HIM STRECH. The lanky one sat on the couch smiling at Classic and Red. “Nice to meet ya too. Hey blue is it okay that I brought my own beverage?” He asked smiling at Papyrus. “NO I DON’T SUPPOSE SO, EDGE WON’T MIND A BIT WILL YOU HONEY?” Edge smiled and put his hand up to his chest. “It is COMPLETELY FINE DARLING. It is SO NICE OF YOU TO BRING A FRIEND, MY ANGEL.” Edge got the dishes ready at the table and was busy cleaning the kitchen a bit to make it look presentable. Red kind of had a hard time falling asleep during Blue’s energetic bounciness. This one had enough energy to put them both to shame. Stretch laughed. “Don’t mind my bro. He’s just excited. He has enough energy to power the CORE if he wanted to.” He laughed with a lazy Nyeh’s and excused himself to go outside to smoke a cig. Red and Classic excused them as well to go have a smoke with him.  
  
When they got outside, it was just pun after pun. They couldn’t help themselves. “So Stretch where do you work?” He looked out over the balcony and watched the sunset. “Nyeh…..I work as an IT guy at this one call center. No one pays me much mind. I’ve seen Red and you there, but you two don’t recognize me at all. I'm amazed you didn’t recognize me. Well, it’s not really my fault, I don’t really like standing out.” Classic and Red both looked at each other and chuckled. Red started “Well you’re welcome to hang out with classic and I anytime if yeh want ta. We’re pretty cool and we watch all sorts of nerdy things together. I tend to write a lot when I’m home alone, but Classic likes to watch me write, says it makes him feel nice to see that I’m doing something yeh know” Stretch took a drag of his cig and smiled “Yeah I’ll see if I can do that. My bro seems to enjoy the police academy a lot. Ever since he met Edge and Papyrus, he’s been going on and on about it. We live in the same apartment complex as you two. We’re not that well off, and I’m hoping that we’ll be able to hang out sometime y’know. That would be a great thing. It is nice to have friends here.” Classic and Red smiled at Stretch and nodded. They headed back in and sat at the table. Edge sat across from Red, Blue sat across from Stretch and Classic in the middle with Papyrus. “Let us all eat. Thank you all for coming today. I wanted to let you all know that Papyrus and I decided to be in a relationship because we have so much in common. As you both should know, I am aware of you two being each other’s date-mates and I have nothing bad to say about it. You two are absolutely great together. I hope you both are very happy together.” Classic blushed and so did Red. “Thanks, boss,” Red said smiling genuinely as his cheeks turned red a bit. “To celebrate both of our Date-mates, I went out and got some really fancy gelato. Papyrus invited Blue and Stretch because they seemed like good people.” Blue bounced a bit and was giddy. “STARS OH EDGE YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE! THAT’S REALLY NICE OF YOU TO SHARE ALL THAT WONDERFUL AWESOME FOOD WITH US!” Edge nodded to Blue and poured some wine into papyrus and his own glasses and gave some to Blue.   
  
It seemed to be a few hours later as Papyrus and Edge were tipsy after having one too many glasses of wine. They were singing some songs and giggling like crazy. Blue didn’t get affected by the monster wine that they were drinking. He was just wondering why it tasted so weird and just shrugged. Stretch looked at Blue and smiled. “Hey bro you wanna go home?” Blue shrugged and smiled. “SURE BRO. WE CAN GO HOME. HEY PAPYRUS AND EDGE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HOSPITALITY. WE ARE VERY THANKFUL YOU INVITED US TO YOUR DINNER AND DESERT. HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!” With that and a few smiles and nods to Red and classic as they stepped out of the door and teleported away. Red and Classic were telling puns to each other and snorting and giggling as they did. Papyrus got out a game called “Jenga” And started to set it up. “LOOK BROTHER IT’S A PUZZLE! A REALLY GOOD ONE! THE POINT OF THIS GAME IS TO NOT KNOCK OVER THE TOWER OF THEM AND THEN REMOVE THE STICKS AND SEE WHICH ONE KNOCKS OVER THE TOWER. IF THEY KNOCK IT OVER, THEY LOSE. WANT TO TRY?” Classic shrugged as Papyrus started to set it up rather expertly even though he was slightly drunk. Papyrus giggled while they tumbled over and kept trying to get it back up. He stuck out his orange to the tongue while concentrating. Edge thought it was absolutely adorable and just sat down by Papyrus chuckling. “Papyrus dear, let us leave the puzzle games for later.” He broke out in a fit of laughter as Papyrus knocked over the Jenga tower again. Red and Classic laughed too, Papyrus just started laughing as well. All 4 of them were giggling so much that they forgot what they were laughing about.   
  
Red and Classic decided that it was time to go home even though they had a great night tonight. “Love yeh boss,” Red said as he hugged Edge. “RED REMEMBER TO TEXT ME AND LET ME KNOW YOU’RE DOING OKAY? ALRIGHT?” Red nodded to Edges boisterous question. Classic was also talking to Papyrus and letting him know he was One Hundred percent okay. “I’ll keep you notified my dear brother if anything happens. Red has been taking care of me and we’re fine. He’s very protective. Like you are. If that helps you not have panic attacks, then I’ll give you daily reports okay bro?” Papyrus started to cry in relief. “OF COURSE DEAR BROTHER I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU ARE DOING OK. THANK YOU SO MUCH” he was glad that Classic Sans was being upfront and caring like he always was. “PLEASE, YOU TWO COME BY OFTEN. WE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE BOTH OF YOU! HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT BROTHER AND OTHER BROTHER OF MY LOVER” Papyrus smirked as he said that. “Hey, that rhymed” Edge laughed. Classic and Red teleported to home and then Quickly got ready to go to bed. They were tired. All those Mustard bottles and Ketchup bottles later they were rather drunk and rather be home sleeping it off.


End file.
